The proposed training program aims to augment the evidence-based practice capacity by training clinical specialists and primary care providers to become Evidence-based Practitioners (EBP) in their respective speciality areas and organization. The proposed program will equip the targeted program participants with the knowledge, skills, and experiences to translate evidence into practice, and conduct future research required within an evolving health care system dominated by managed care. Upon completion of their training, EBPs will have the opportunity to become partners in health services research by serving as initiators or participants in evidence-based activities as natural, newly-minted proponents of this approach. In conjunction with our AHCPR NRSA fellowship program, we will leverage our resources as an AHCPR Evidence-based Practice Center (EPC) and the New England Cochrane Center to provide valuable real world evidence synthesis experiences to trainees. Through our close working relationship with the Tufts Managed Care Institute, a unique educational venture between the Tufts University School of Medicine and the Tufts Health Plan, we will also involve primary care practitioners in various phases of evidence synthesis activities. The inclusion of primary care providers as technical experts to the EPC will provide unique insights into the development of evidence reports. It will also provide them with a better understanding of evidence reports and how to translate them into practice. An essential component of this project is continued support of the newly trained EBPs through practical support services designed to enhance the likelihood of success in applying a evidence- based practice skills. The specific aims of the EBP training program are: 1. to develop a cadre of (level-I) EBPs who are adept in translating evidence into practice in the managed care setting. 2. to develop a cadre of (Level-II) EBPs who would become effective partners in evidence-based projects. 3. to nurture the development of (Level-III) EBPs into independent evidence-based health services researchers.